


still alive

by torinokomachi



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Happy Ending, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Gen, In which Nosaka gets the happy family life he deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: Yuuma thought the Nishino's would have abandoned him a month or two after they adopted him, but they didn't.(A look into Nosaka Yuuma's fate in the Original timeline.)





	still alive

Yuuma never remembered a father.

He's always away and was never around early in his life.

He does, however, remember his mother.

She is always in a horrible state.

Tired of her life, tired of their current state, and tired of taking care of him.

She couldn't take care of him anymore and just abandon him off at an orphanage, saying that the people there will take care of him better than she did, thinking that he wouldn't understand.

But even as a child, he understood his mother.

Mother had never been nurturing for as long as he remembered, and he had the inkling that he is only but a burden to her.

But he says nothing.

***

The orphanage is underwhelming.

Even with children playing and adults checking in to see if the children are well behaved.

Yuuma was numb and went through life at the orphanage like a robot would.

It's been two months since mother left him and he is starting to accept that he might as well live the lonely life.

The adults always say that they might find someone who would adopt them one day, but two months and he wasn't adopted.

Today, the other children in the orphanage are out and about as he stayed inside, reading a book.

It was the tale of Pinocchio.

He had read all the other fairy tales previously and has yet to read Pinocchio until today.

He had been too engrossed reading that he failed to notice the two adults approaching him.

"Pinocchio, huh? That's a good story."

At the voice, he shifted his head and turned to see a man and a woman.

They don't look as old as any of the adults in the orphanage, but they didn't seem as old as his mother had been before either.

They were smiling at him and sat on the floor so as to talk with him in an equal eye level.

Behind them, the matron of the orphanage stood. Questioning. "Are you sure you'd like this boy? He had been far too quiet ever since he was brought here two months ago."

Something about the matron's words perked up in his ears. They would like him? Someone dull like him?

"It's fine, I had the feeling that he'd open up at his own pace." It's the man that spoke. Smiling as he placed a hand down at his head.

It was a warm, welcoming, gentle touch. The man introduced himself. "I'm Nishino Michiru, and this is my wife, Nishino Kaya. You are?"

"I'm... Yuuma. Nosaka Yuuma."

***

The Nishino's were strange.

It was different from when it had just been him and mother.

Everyday, morning, noon, and night, they ask if he wants anything.

If he wants new toys, something new for his room, what he wants to eat for breakfast, lunch, or dinner, what kind of things he liked... they asked a lot about what he wants.

And he still doesn't know what he wants.

Still, the Nishino's had been patient even as he lacked an answer to their questions. Kaya-san even smiled. "It's alright, that means you can find what you like later."

It's been two weeks since he was adopted, and he still doesn't know what he wants and why the Nishino's are so kind.

He knows the bare minimum that the Nishino's wanted to adopt because they couldn't bear a child for a while, that Michiru-san works as a photographer and Kaya-san a pre-school teacher. Both of them are quite well-off too financially.

But that's it.

He wants to cling onto the hope that maybe they do want him but it's dashed with the fear of abandonment.

Just like that time mother abandoned him.

They will have to be tired of him and abandon him anyway.

***

It's been three months after he had been adopted to the Nishino's that he finally asked. "Why?"

"Hm? Why what?" Kaya-san wonders.

It's Sunday. Michiru-san and Kaya-san are at the living room watching the television when he asked the question.

"Why haven't you abandoned me before?"

He saw Michiru-san's brows curve to what can be rightfully explained as confusion. "Why would we?"

"I must have been hard to handle and too dull for you, I haven't answered so many of your questions because I don't know what I want, and I'm not as lively as the other children. I must have been strange for you. But still, why? Why haven't you abandoned me and send me back to the orphanage?"

"Why do you think that we'll abandon you?" Kaya-san inquired this time. Their tones are so gentle and kind it almost hurts him at how kind they were.

"Because you'll eventually leave me anyway, just like mother."

There, he said it.

He didn't hear them answer or say anything after his confession, but was surprised that he felt two large hands gently wrapping him into an embrace, and saw the Nishino's embracing him.

"That hurt, you know? That you have so little faith in us." Michiru-san chuckled lightly, there was sadness at the way he did so but he couldn't dwell at it for long as Michiru-san continued.

"Just because you're adopted and had a hard time finding out what you want doesn't mean that we're going to leave you. Kaya and I both decided to have you in our family because we want to."

"Even if one day, we did finally bear a child, that doesn't mean that we don't care or love you any less as our son." Kaya-san says it this time. Now looking at him in the eye.

"No matter what anyone says, you're our son."

As he let the words sink in, he felt something watery on his eyes, it's as if it's raining but he knows that they are indoors... ah, these are tears, aren't they?

Before he realize it, he spent the next minute crying silently as Michiru-san and Kaya-san... no, dad and mom now, embrace him and remind him that he is loved regardless of who he is.

***

A few days after that heart-to-heart, he asked if he can be enrolled to a school soon.

"Ah, alright! I know a good elementary school nearby, it should be a great place for you too." Dad, smiles as he asked.

"Should I make a call to the principal now?" Mom wonders. Then they both look back at him, gently urging him to make the final decision.

"I'd like to go soon." He adds. "Can I ask for a request?"

***

> **_"May I take your surname instead of my old one when I'm enrolled to school?"_ **

***

He enters the class of his new school, with a neutral expression as he gauged on the expressions of his new peers.

When the teacher urged him to introduce himself, he spoke, a proud tone evident in it.

"I'm Nishino Yuuma, it's nice to meet you."

***

Nosaka Yuuma once came from a family of three including himself, with an absent father and uncaring mother. But Nishino Yuuma now lived in a family of five with kind, caring parents who tried their best to raise their children well, and two precious baby siblings.

They had adopted another child after him a few years after he was first adopted and finally decided to take fertility restoration treatment and bear the youngest of his baby siblings.

His baby siblings were oh so small and frail when he first laid eyes on them and there was an emotion that he never felt before, feeling the need that he had to protect and care for them.

Mom said that it means he wants to be a good brother to them when he talked about it.

And he welcomes it.

Nosaka Yuuma once came from a cold, lonely place, but as far as he is concerned, Nosaka Yuuma is gone the moment mother abandoned him to an orphanage.

Nishino Yuuma though? He is in a happy, warm home with his family and the friends he manage to make as he grows up.

Nosaka Yuuma had been dull and robotic, but Nishino Yuuma is alive and lively.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are headcanon but I'd like to think that Nosaka was happy in the original timeline.  
> No Ares no Tenbin means Nosaka isn't sent to some institution and is instead, left off in an orphanage that is not the Sun Garden and adopted to a family. (Additonally, no Ares means no brain tumor for him)  
> And because he is happily adopted, he changed his surname and went by Nishino Yuuma a little after his adoption.  
> (Lowkey I want to see Nosaka as a good big bro hence the baby siblings in the Nishino family...)  
> Anyway, see you next time!


End file.
